Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless authentication device for saddle-type vehicles, and in particular to a technique that enables the restart of a power engine even if a mobile terminal is lost and the power engine has stopped.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4481207 discloses a technique that enables the driver of a motorcycle to realize the loss of a transmitter during driving.
It is conceivable that the driver of a saddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle may stop the power engine, not knowing the loss of a key, when getting off the motorcycle. Once the power engine is stopped, the driver is unable to drive the saddle-type vehicle. For this reason, it is preferable that, if the driver lost a key, a saddle-type vehicle remains restartable for some period of time after the power engine has stopped.